


Totally Tropical Remus and the Birthday Boy

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drinking, First Kiss, Flirting, Get Together, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, Remus if fucking adorable, Tara is our queen, Totally Tropical Remus, jily, kiss, meet cute, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Sirius happens to meet the most adorable stranger in a bar on his birthday....





	Totally Tropical Remus and the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfstarPups90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/gifts).



> Totally Tropical Remus is ridiculous, and so am I. This concept was started by WildFlame so check out the whole collection this is part of. Leave a comment and let me know what you think in the comments and meet me on [Tumbr](http://starstruck4moony.tumblr.com/)!

“Come on Prongs, stop staring,” Sirius nudges James in the ribs, “She’s obviously with someone.”

“But..but…” James points weakly at a gorgeous petite redhead at the bar. She’s laughing and has her hand draped on the shoulder of a man who’s tall and slim with a head of blonde curls.

  

* * *

The club is loud, the drinks are strong, and Sirius is starting to feel a bit loose. He’s lost James at some point who seems to be stalking the redhead he noticed earlier, so Sirius make his way to the bar alone.

 

“Oooooh pretty!” 

 

Sirius turns his head to the voice, and sees the tall man that was with the redhead at the bar earlier. He has eyes that look like molten gold, a smile that’s both naughty and innocent, and is completely adorable. He’s also incredibly drunk. 

 

“Excuse me?” Sirius grins.

 

“Mmm, you’re so pretty.” the man reaches out to stroke Sirius’s hair, and Sirius can’t help but chuckle. “So pretty and so soft….”

 

“You like my hair, hm?” He asked the man still petting his hair, completely wasted, and leaning heavily on the bar. Sirius realizes he’s holding the most ridiculously garnished tropical drink, and smiles even bigger at this adorable mess.

 

“Hmm, yeah. Soft and pretty...like a puppy!” He giggles at his own joke.

 

“You like puppies, huh?”

 

“Hmm, they’re ok, but I really like kissing pretty boys like you.” The man gives a massive wink that completely breaks Sirius’ cool. He’s instantly laughing and now he’s thinking about how cute this dork is, if he’s single and half this charming when he’s sober.

 

“Well, you’re pretty cute yourself., Can I get a name?”

 

“Mmmm….Remus.”

 

“Well Remus, you seem pretty drunk, I should prob-”

 

“I’m not drunk,” he cuts him off, “I’m tropical!” Remus smirks and raises his glass in Sirius’ face to prove his point. Letting go of the bar seems to have been a mistake and Remus, drink in hand, leans dangerously off balance. Sirius catches him around the middle with one arm, and a hand on the drink.

 

“Ohh, you move fast, stranger,” Remus waggles his eyebrows ridiculously fast, which sends Sirius into fits of laughter again. Holding Remus is nice; he’s soft and warm.

 

“My name is Sirius, nice to meet you, Tropical Remus”.

 

“Well you’re seriously hot, that’s for sure.” Remus smiles with mischief in his eyes, causing Sirius to roll his. “What are you doing here alone?”

 

“Oh, my friend James is here, and it’s my birthday.”

 

“Birthday!” Remus looks Sirius up and down, “Where’s your birthday suit?” Remus asks, his eyebrows raised ridiculously high.

 

Sirius can’t help but smile and can’t remember when he met anyone so silly and charming. “I’ll show you sometime if you want, yeah?”

 

Remus rests his drink on the bar, then wraps his arms comfortably around Sirius’ shoulders. He stares into Sirius’ eyes with a look of sweet hunger and then he’s kissing him. His lips are full, soft, and taste like sugary pineapple. Without thinking, Sirius tightens his grip and kisses him back sweetly, opening his lips to Remus who responds eagerly, leaning himself completely against Sirius.

 

“REMUS JOHN LUPIN!” A shrill voice surprises Remus out of his trance and he spins his head towards the redhead he arrived with. Sirius is worried he may have misread their relationship and tries to back up so he doesn’t start a domestic brawl in the middle of the bar. Remus, however, holds him tight.

 

“What’s wrong, Lily?”

 

“Remus, you’re totally drunk and making out with a complete stranger!” She crosses her arms as she moves closer and eyes Sirius.

 

“No, I’m totally tropical.” He smirks before turning back to Sirius.

 

“Remus, come on, let’s get you home.”

 

“Noooo! Look how pretty he is!” Remus whines and hugs Sirius tighter, who’s struggling to hold back his laugh under Lily’s scrutiny and Remus’ affection.

 

“Yes, Remus, he’s very attractive, but you have class in the morning, so we need to go.”

 

Remus looks like a kid that’s just been told Christmas has been canceled and looks at Sirius with the saddest eyes. “But I want him!”

 

This situation is too funny not to laugh, but even though Remus is wasted, Sirius is completely smitten with him. 

 

“Hey babe, “ Remus quirks his head at the pet name and his smile returns, “How about I give you my number, and pick this up another time, yeah?”

Remus nods enthusiastically and holds out his arm. Lily rolls her eyes, produces a pen, and writes down the number on Remus’ arm while Sirius continues to hold him upright. 

 

“Alright, Remus, you happy now?” Lily asks.

 

Remus looks Sirius up and down while being shifted to Lily, who steadies him easily. 

 

“Yes, very, very, very, happy.” He waves goodbye as Lily leads them out the door.

 

Sirius is still smiling and watching them leave when Prongs finally finds him. 

 

“So, who was that?”

 

“I think my birthday wish come true.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I updated this a bit and posted it because it's TARA'S BIRTHDAY! OMG! In case you didn't know, she wrote We Were Infinite, which is required reading for all Wolfstar fans. Happy Birthday, love! 


End file.
